


Three's a Crowd

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer after high school, Emily and Alison vacation in Paris. Everything is wonderful until someone else shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely multi-chaptered. I would like to mention ahead of time I'm not planning on Hannily or Halison or a threesome. However, I'm not completely ruling it out. It depends on if it feels like that's where it's naturally going. Just don't get your hopes up too much

She could hardly believe it. It all felt like a dream. Here she was, Alison DiLaurentis, spending two weeks in Paris with Emily Fields. It was the summer after high school (at least for Emily; Alison still had all Summer plus a few months to catch up) and Emily's parents treated Emily to a vacation. Since their relationship was pretty new, Emily neglected to tell her parents Alison was coming along.

“A” was a thing of the past, so the two girls had much more time to work out their relationship. It took some time, but soon it moved into honest talks, then kisses, and soon after, activities of a sexual nature. It was still new, though, so nobody knew about their relationship yet. Emily promised they would tell their friends after they came back from the trip.

But for now, Alison didn't care because she was spending the weekend in the hotel room with Emily. They had spent some wonderful days exploring the city, but the next two days were supposed to have awful weather, so they decided to relax in the room. Completely naked.

It wasn't like they actively decided it, though, it just happened. It started with a wonderful night, followed by a wonderful morning, and a mutual disagreement with either one putting clothes on.

Alison stayed in bed, barely covered by a sheet, while Emily crossed the room to eat some of the fruit they had in the room. Alison's eyes were glued to her girlfriend. Her tall, toned, and radiant girlfriend. She couldn't stop herself from sighing.

“You're too beautiful, Em,” Alison mumbled into the bed, but still loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily chuckled around an apple.

“I could say the same about you, Ali,” Emily said as she got back into the bed. Her eyes scanned Alison's body.

Emily moved close to Alison, so her body was pressed up against the blonde, able to feel her curves. Her hand gently rubbed Alison's leg and buried her face in Alison's hair.

“What do you think your parents would say if they found out I'm here?”

“Well, they might be happy I'd have company because they were concerned I would be alone. My mom almost came,” Emily chuckled into Alison's hair.

“We probably wouldn't be able to be naked like this if she did.”

“Or have sex.”

“Em, I'm sorry, I like your mom, but the idea of your mom being here sounds worse and worse.”

Alison suddenly rolled on top of Emily. “Because I love having sex with you.”

She bent down and kissed Emily. Her hand went behind Emily's head to cup it and pull Emily up towards her. She sat back on Emily's legs so Emily could sit up, their lips never breaking contact. They eventually broke apart, so they breathe. Alison then pressed her forehead against Emily's.

“I love you so much, Em,” she whispered.

She could see Emily smile as she said, “I love you, too, Ali.”

She could also see Emily's hand slide down between them, but she stopped the hand.

“We will definitely do this later, but I need to eat something first. Feed me grapes.”

Alison rolled off Emily, then rolled off the bed, landing like a cat on the floor, before practically skipping over to the fruit bowl. She was feeling this sudden surge of giddiness, an emotion she had been feeling all week, or really, since she started dating Emily. But this emotion wasn't something she couldn't really remember feeling before. There was something about being in Paris, with Emily, and being naked, that was making her practically shake with joy.

Emily was behind Alison and had picked up the grapes. She pulled Alison back so they both laid on the couch in the middle of the room, so Alison was on top of Emily. The back of her head was in front of Emily as Emily held the grapes in front of Alison's face. Alison bit one and pulled it off the stem with her teeth, then did the same with another.

“I think I had a dream like this once,” Emily said as Alison took three grapes in her mouth at once.

“Oh, yeah? How'd it end?”

“We started to have sex, then you woke me up, to have sex,” Emily laughed.

“Hard to complain about that.”

Emily took a grape for herself and nodded in agreement. Alison eat one more grape before turning over and kissing Emily. Her knee came up and pressed against Emily's crotch, while she moved her hips against Emily's leg. Emily placed one hand on Alison's hip and the other between Alison's legs, so Alison ground against Emily's hand.

She looked down at Emily with half-lidded eyes as she sped up. The hand on her hip moved back, got a tight grip on her butt, and pulled her closer. Emily wasn't really moving her hand, but her knuckles were in the right spot as Alison's clit kept hitting an sharp angle on Emily's crooked fingers. As the orgasm started to roll over her, her hips jerked aggressively against Emily's hand until her body tensed and arched back. With heavy sigh, she collapsed on top of Emily.

Emily kissed Alison's ear. “You're welcome.”

“Thank you,” she panted. “I always feel like giving you a present after you do that to me.”

“Watching you is enough of a present.”

“Well, how about another present?”

Alison grinned and slid down between Emily's legs. She lifted Emily's legs up onto her back and tilted Emily's hips up towards her. As her hands tightly gripped Emily's ass, she bent down, gave Emily a quick swipe between her legs with her tongue, then took her clit in her mouth, giving it a gentle suck. Emily's legs pushed Alison right into her crotch and the bottom row of Alison's teeth scraped against Emily's clit. Emily's hips rocked against Alison face and she moaned loudly.

“This is a good present,” Emily groaned, her eyes rolling back.

Alison chuckled before she ran her tongue against the sides of Emily's clit, over the top of it, then just below it. She continued this pattern a few times, then ran her tongue in tight circles. Emily had arched her back upwards so her chest hung over Alison's head. Emily's whole body was tense, so Alison slowed down and gently ran her tongue around Emily's entrance.

Emily's legs had clenched around Alison's head, covering her ears. Because of this, she didn't hear the door open. Emily did, though, and she moved her legs just in time for Alison to hear, “Hey, Em, surprise! Your mom-- Oh my god!”

Both Emily and Alison's heads turned sharply to see Hanna standing in the door, gaping at them.

“Hanna!” Emily jumped up into a sitting position and shoved a pillow between her legs. “What are you doing here?!”

Hanna's eyes darted to Alison, who was glaring at her, then back at Emily. “Your mom was worried about you being here alone, so she paid for part of my ticket here. I guess she didn't know you had company.”

Alison had stood up and, out of annoyance, had not bothered to cover herself. She got some joy out of the uncomfortable look on Hanna's face.

“Thanks to you, Emily is going orgasmless,” Alison said, gesturing to Emily, who was blushing furiously.

“Ali...”

“Yeah, Ali...” Hanna agreed. “So, yeah, I had a feeling this was happening.”

“You did?” Emily asked. “How?”

“Alison is the queen of subtlety, so when she kept smiling at you and couldn't keep her eyes off you, I knew something's up. I'm a lot more observant than people think. I wasn't sure if you were fucking, though, but now I do. Congrats. Oh, relax, Em, I don't care. And I've seen you naked before. Ali, relax, we've just changed in front of each other.”

Alison didn't know what her face looked like, but judging by Hanna's amused smirk, she looked ridiculous. It was probably also because she was standing there completely naked. Wait, she was naked. She quickly sat down and copied Emily, placing the pillow between her legs. While Emily had her arms crossed over the chest, Alison didn't care about that. She was too annoyed with Hanna.

“Okay, so obviously I'm ruining something here, so I'll go down to the lobby and while you guys finish up.”

Hanna started to turn away but Emily said, “you don't need to go. It's gone, anyway.”

Hanna looked at Emily. “What's gone? ...Oh. Sorry.”

Emily stood up and sighed, the pillow still covering her. Alison looked between the two girls and the ridiculousness of the situation started to become apparent and she couldn't help but laugh. It was like something from a sitcom. When she started to laugh, she couldn't stop herself and it built to something more uproarious, causing her to snort. The laughing made her close her eyes, and when she opened them, Hanna and Emily were staring at her.

“It's like an episode of Will & Grace,” she said, covering her mouth. 

“Except this is even gayer,” Hanna added.

Alison wanted to be angry, but found herself unable to be and she laughed instead. Being in Paris really was putting her in a good mood.

“You know, you are lucky. Mrs. Fields offered for Aria and Spencer to come, too, but they were too busy. So now it's just me with the image of Ali's face buried in Emily's crotch.”

“Jealous?” Alison asked. She grinned when Hanna blushed.

“Hardly.”

“When was the last time you were in the throes of ecstasy like that?” Alison asked casually.

Both Hanna and Emily were blushing. Alison stood up again, pillow covering her, and talked towards the bathroom. She couldn't help glance behind her to see if either girl was looking at her. Emily was, and Hanna was glancing at her with darting eyes. Alison smirked as she went into the bathroom. A moment later she came back out with a robe on, and another in her hand. She handed the other one to Emily, who quickly took it and put it on.

Once they were both properly covered, everyone relaxed a little bit.

“So, I'm guessing you're staying in this room?” Alison asked after Hanna sat down.

“Mrs. Fields didn't pay for another room, so yes.”

“Hm.” Alison gave Emily a look, then Emily looked at Hanna.

“I know, I'm interrupting,” Hanna said, putting her hands up. “There's a store I want to see just across the street. I can go there so you can... finish.”

“Hanna, it's pouring rain. You can stay. Right, Alison?” Emily asked when she heard Alison exhale through her nose.

“...Right. But,” Alison leaned over to Emily and put her mouth right up to Emily's ear, “the moment Hanna leaves the room or goes to sleep, I'm going to make you come so hard.”

Emily was blushing so much in the past fifteen minutes, Alison was a little worried she'd pass out. She blushed more when Hanna said, “I can you hear you.”


End file.
